We Were Meant to Be
by Kryptic-Moon
Summary: Robin, the boy that Chrom had found lying unconscious in the middle of the road, the boy that he had accepted as part of his team without any second thoughts, despite protests, Robin… the boy that he loved… M!Avatar RobinXChrom slash fic. Read at your own risk. One-shot.


**{SUMMARY}**: Robin, the boy that Chrom had found lying unconscious in the middle of the road, the boy that he had accepted as part of his team without any second thoughts, despite protests, Robin… the boy that he loved…

**All Characters © to Nintendo  
No infringement is intended  
No profits are gained as this ****is purely for entertainment  
**_*cough*andperhapsnosebleeds*cough*_**  
**

* * *

Night had descended quickly onto the lands of Ylisse. Dusk settled beneath the trees, casting long shadows across the woodlands. The Shepherds were at rest, sitting encircling a crackling campfire, chatting away to one another about their day. It was a peaceful moment in time.

Chrom, the leader of the group was staring quietly at the lapping flames. Cinders glittered in the night air like tiny red stars before vanishing. He could feel the heat of the fire, warm on his face and exposed, left arm. On his right sat a young teenager. No older then possibly 19 with a tousled mass of short snowy hair. His name was Robin.

Fredrick, Lissa and Sully sat in a semi-circle on the other sides, happily discussing the events that happened during their day. Fredrick had gotten in some good practice training with Sully, while Lissa had gone for a walk to see what she could find. She had discovered the little clearing that they were in currently and was quite proud for doing so.

There wasn't a day that went by, that the Shepherds were fighting the constant flow of undead Risen. It seemed that whenever they cleared off an area, more would flock from places that nobody wanted to know where. They were annoying, sure, but at least they got in some good experience while they were at it.

Chrom glanced over to the white-haired boy and instantly, as if he sensed an unwanted hold on him, Robin's head lifted slightly and he turned his head to look Chrom in the eye. The two were silent, just staring at each other with empty gazes. That was until Lissa broke the connection by waving her hand in front of both boys.

"Hello~ Earth to Chrom and Robin!" She interrupted noisily.

Chrom's hold on his comrade was breached and he blinked, and then glanced up to his younger sister. Robin flinched immediately and turned his head back down to study his shoes.

"Yes?" Chrom asked, watching Lissa steadily.

"Oh good, I've got your attention. Maybe now we can discuss our plans for tomorrow!" Her voice was sharp, accusing her brother of not paying enough attention to their group. Lisa had noticed for the past little while that her brother was acting weird whenever around the alabaster-haired boy. Whatever it was, Lissa found it unusual.

The black-haired leader only shrugged her accusations away before straightening up on his stump. "Alright, we'll get right on that. Robin," He faced the other. Robin hesitantly looked up; as if he were afraid he would be scolded. "What do you think we should do tomorrow?"

Blinking, chocolate met hazel and the two once again were locked in a tight hold.

Lissa's eyes narrowed. They're behaviors were starting to tick her off. Fredrick only chuckled which caught her attention. The flesh of Sully's cheeks were stained a light pink. What was wrong with everyone?

"What's so funny?" She demanded, turning on him. Fredrick only shook his head as he motioned towards the two boys. It was frustrating not knowing what was causing these weird mood shifts that left the atmosphere, a little uncomfortable for Lissa.

The two of them began whispering in low, hushed voices and risked glances towards the boys who had now broken up and were staring at the ground.

Lissa had no clue what was going on. It seemed that Fredrick and Sully knew _something_, but Lissa was completely lost.

* * *

**Chrom's P.O.V**

Those deep, chocolate pools of his were so...alluring. Every time I looked into them, I was lost instantly and couldn't stand to tear my gaze away. I liked the metaphorical feeling of drowning in the brown depths. Honestly, I couldn't get enough of it.

The first time I looked into his eyes, I knew I was doomed from the beginning. The boy had been found, lying unconscious in the middle of a field with no memories of his past life or his name. But it was strange that he knew mine right off the bat. Not until a little while later, did he recall his name.

Robin.

I had at first, found it unnatural for a male to have such an effeminate name but the more I spent time with the lad, the more the name grew on me and so had the boy.

He was young, 19 or so and with short, alabaster hair that looked rather tousled and unkempt. But that added to his charms. He proved himself worthy of a skilled Tactician and I came to regard the boy as a good friend. Fredrick, on the other hand didn't trust him at first. The man had decided that Robin was fooling them all by putting on acts. Lissa on the other hand, had eagerly welcomed him as did I.

At the time, my little group of three was on the hunt for any wrong-doers in our homeland of Ylisse. We were sort of like peace-keepers.

Not long after we found Robin, we encountered Sully and one of her fan-boys. I couldn't quite recall his name but he was quite blunt with his affection for the female warrior. She had turned him down in a rather, brash way after he boldly requested her hand in marriage.

Now we were all sitting about a campfire, the other four talking about who knew what, while I just sat quietly staring at the flames. Robin was pretty quiet too.

I then caught his eye. It was like he had some sort of sixth sense for telling him that he had an unwanted on-looker. We just stared at each other for the first time that night. The second time, after Lissa had so kindly interrupted with a harsh accusation that I wasn't paying attention to her.

We had just then been about to talk about the next day's tactics until this time, Robin caught my eye. Then, for the second time we were glued to each other's faces, staring. I didn't mind it, but it seemed that he was a tiny bit uncomfortable. I made a mental note not to hold him for long-periods like we had just done.

Now I was just staring silently at the ground, picturing the soft look in his eyes.

Then an idea popped into my mind.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

"Robin, would you care to accompany me on a little walk around, just you and I?" There was a faint flutter in my chest when I heard Chrom's voice. It was baritone and strong. My own wasn't as deep, but it was laced with confidence and wisdom. Something about the man made me feel like I was under his protection.

Turning my attention towards the man, I acknowledge his voice by a slight turn of my head, not enough to make eye contact with him but to show him that I was listening. He suggested a walk. Why he wanted to go on a walk about at this time of night, I couldn't fathom.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I replied coolly, not quite sure what he was aiming at by inviting me along. Getting stiffly to my feet, I could feel my muscles protesting against any sort of movement. Earlier today, I had sparred against Sully and Fredrick, hoping to get in some sort of new skill that I could learn from either one of them and now I was exhausted from all that jumping, rolling and running about.

Chrom stood up beside me, and then stepped over the log that he had been sitting on. I followed, mind whirling with possibilities about where this could lead to.

Sully and Fredrick were watching with a critical eye and Lissa just looked pretty confused about this whole situation. "Chrom wishes for a stroll in the woods and asked me to accompany him. We'll be back soon." I spoke up, informing them of our plan. Lissa only gave a huff and turned away sharply. The other two only stared after Chrom and me, bearing holes into our backs.

I could still feel the burning sensation even after we were out of their sight and in the safe haven of darkness beneath the trees. Matching Chrom pace for pace, I walked steadily by his side. My mind was abuzz with thoughts bombarding my mind's eye. Whatever Chrom needed I prayed would be good news and not bad.

After a few minutes or so of just walking quietly, listening to the sounds of the forest Chrom spoke up, breaking the tranquility.

"Do you know why I brought you out here?" He asked, turning to face me. His hazel voids had some sort of emotion in them that I couldn't quite decipher.

Timidly, I shook my head. "No, I don't Chrom, care to enlighten me?" I replied calmly. I still was in a tizzy about what this was all for. Chrom wasn't sharing any specific details and that was driving me crazy. I didn't exactly like secrets.

Without warning, Chrom grabbed my wrist. I flinched at his touch even though I could only feel the grip of his hand over top of my glove. "Robin listen to me, I brought you here because I have something to share with you that I've been refraining in speaking to anybody." He seemed genuinely honest with whatever he was about to come clean with.

"Robin, I have this...how can I put it?" My brow rose. I didn't like how he started off his sentence. Something told me that there were worse things to endure then Chrom trying to figure out how to phrase his sentences.

My gaze never wavered from his face. The strong, angled and chiseled face that I came to see in my dreams. He was, without a doubt, a handsome man and worth looking at. I had easily came to the conclusion that woman tripped all over each other just to get a glimpse of him. I couldn't blame them. I would be the same way.

Chrom tried different approaches to try getting his point across to me but he was having a heck of a time with it because he stopped himself before going silent again. I found his behavior of becoming flustered with himself was, dare I say it, _cute_.

After I had woken up from unconsciousness, I hadn't really given much thought at all to anything else then serving the Shepherds and Chrom. I could clearly see that Sully and Fredrick were growing closer with each day and soon they would be a courted pair. I hadn't put much effort, if none at all, into wondering if I would be able to experience the same thing. I was more concerned with the events at hand, battling Risen's, their chief and other monsters that tormented Ylisse.

"Wait, I have a better idea. Instead of me tumbling over my words, may I have permission to show you what I'm trying to explain to you?" Chrom suddenly spoke up, breaking me out of my train of thought.

I gave him a blank, perhaps shocked look that told him that I clearly didn't know what he was getting at. I didn't realize that he still had my wrist.

He did though, and he used that to his advantage by pulling my forward gently and wrapping an arm around my waist. Chocolate eyes widened in disbelief and all words that I was about to say were suddenly ripped from my mind.

A light-headed feeling washed over me. I had no sense of what was going on. Heck, I forgot where I was. My sixth sense kicked in and began feeling around. I couldn't control it but whatever it found made my eyes widen.

I saw a face in front of my own, blurry and out of focus. The sensation of something pressing softly against my mouth was the next thing I realized. My next actions were purely out of astonishment and shock. My hands flew up to whatever was in front of me and shoved as hard as they could muster, forcing the gentle pressure on my jaw to relinquish and my sight to focus on what was in front of me.

Stumbling backwards, I hit a tree and collapsed to the ground, trembling. My hands were shaking and I had a jittery feeling about me. I was pretty sure my heart rate doubled in five seconds flat. Chrom stood there, looking a little hurt and lost.

Voids round with fear, I quickly curled up into the fetal position, head spinning. Gulping in lungful's of air; I just stayed there, suddenly unsure and terribly frightened.

I was pretty sure that I let out an uncharacteristic squeak of alarm when I felt a hand on my shoulder, attempting weakly to comfort me. It was Chrom. His eyes showed an intense sadness that I hadn't ever seen of him. "D-don't...don't touch me..." I whispered, pulling away. Part of me screamed bloody hell to lean into the touch and embrace it with open arms.

"I'm sorry Robin, I...mph!" His words were cut off suddenly. In a spur of the moment thing, I had leaped to my feet as if they were loaded with springs. I had no idea where my brain went during this time as I only acted on impulse. Adrenaline was flowing freely through my veins as I latched my arms around his neck and pulled him down.

I would have a hard time explaining this later...but right now I just felt so complete.

Chrom was initially surprised at my unexpected attack on him, but he was even more surprised that I was, ahem, kissing him.

All thoughts of how other people would think of us flew out the window and I was perfectly contented to just be wrapped in his arms. Our little moment was deepened as Chrom, though somewhat burly and tough-looking, licked the outsides of my lips. Without the slightest care in the world, I obediently opened up.

Passion heated it up quite considerably and I was whimpering by the end of it when he finally pulled away after a shortage of oxygen.

"Now do you understand what I was attempting to say?" Chrom asked, looking towards me with a loving gaze.

I did understand. It was as clear as day. He was in love with me and I was in love with him.

We were a pair, no matter what anybody said about it.

He was mine and I was his and only his.

We were meant to be.

* * *

**KRYPTIC**: This was BY FAR one of the best things I have ever written! (well, maybe that's an overstatement) I seriously, honest to god didn't expect ANYTHING like _this_ to just appear. Well, that's a lie actually, I did after I started playing a demo version of Fire Emblem: Awakening for the 3DS. My character's name was Robin (the male/female avatar's default name) and as soon as I saw Chrom, I thought: _Hey, this would be a good pairing._

And _voila_, here you have a slash fic, with only cute fluffiness and a rather awkward confession. =3 I guess that's why the say that actions speak louder then words, hehe.

...

I regret nothing...


End file.
